A Change of Heart
by LivBenson413
Summary: Olivia has to make a tough decision on whether to let the father of her child into there lives. But will a shocking discovery be for the better or worse in the long run? And will a traumatizing event keep them together or what? Story better than summary so give it a try. This is my first story btw.
1. You Again

Olivia sat in a bar one night after she just downed her second shot. She had just lost a very hard case and the defenses lawyer, Trevor Langan, didn't help at all. As her mind began to race a thousand miles per hour, a voice distracted her.

"Benson."

She turned to her right to find a pair of nice blue green eyes staring her back. Hell, they were beautiful, but they were also the last ones she wanted to see. She downed another shot, ignoring him. He looked at the 3 shot glasses in front of her.

"Don't you think you should slow down a bit, considering your role?" He asked a bit concerned.

She scoffed. "I think I know how to hold my liquor, now, get the hell away from me."

"You're angry, aren't you?"

"Oh no, I'm overjoyed that you let a brutal rapist back on the street. How about we throw a party?"

He smiled at her obvious sarcasm. "What time?"

She glared at him. "What the hell is it? It's bad enough I have to see you at work, now you ruin my personal time too?"

"You're not angry that you lost, are you?"

"Of course I am, but you didn't come here to make small talk, so what is it?"

"Olivia, I-"

Her phone rang, interrupting his sentence. She pulled it out of her back pocket.

"Benson." She answered.

Trevor could hear the distant voices over the phone.

"Did you give him his-?

More chatter. Olivia sighed.

"Tell him Mommy will be there soon." She said. She hung up her phone and started to get up. He looked at her.

"Everything all right?"

"Fine, now what ever you need to say, hurry up and say it."

"Olivia, it's about Noah." He said in a hushed tone.

Olivia shot him the most deadly glare ever. "What the hell about him?"

"I-I want to become part of his life." He stammered out in fear of her reaction.

Of course, she was pissed. "Have you lost your ever-loving mind? Why?"

"Because I've realized what a selfish cold-hearted son of a bitch I was."

"And it took you 3 fucking years to realize it?"

"No, two, I just never had the balls to face it."

"Just like you didn't have the balls to take up responsibility. Wow, do you have any balls at all?"

"Ha, very funny. But I'm serious. I'm tired of not knowing him. I want him to know me."

She ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't know, you seemed a whole hell of a lot different 3 years ago, what changed."

"I changed."

"You're still the arrogant, half-cocked attorney I don't like."

"Who has now realized how much he hurt you. He honestly wants to ask for forgiveness, but doesn't know how. He also wants a certain person to understand that he's matured and ready to own up to his responsibility and be the greatest father he could hope to be." He said expressing is true feelings. "And that he's sorry."

Olivia was shell-shocked. She had no idea what to say and after that speech, it'll be hard to argue with him. She always hated the fact that he left her, she just never thought he's come back. Her phone vibrated on her hip, thankfully disturbing the tense air.

"I uh, I have to go." She said standing up. She was almost to the door when she felt a light grasp on her shoulder.

"Olivia wait."

"Trevor, just leave us the hell alone."

"Could you at least think about it? If not for me, for _our _son."

"No."

"Please."

"I don't know." She said quietly putting her hand on the door.

"Don't do this. I know you don't want him to grow up without a father. Do you want him to go through that?"

"Who said he would?"

Right now...his mother."

She knew deep, deep down inside that he was right. "Okay, I'll uh, I'll think about it."

"One more thing?" He asked.

She turned around and faced him slightly, feeling her eyes weld up with tears.

"If you don't want me to, I understand but, could I at least know what he looks like?"

A tear ran down her face. She went in her purse and pulled out a recent photo of a small boy. He looked at it and smiled. Before he could say thank you, she left. He looked at the picture of the boy. He had long curly brown hair, her identical caramel skin, but, his blue green eyes. He flipped the portrait over and read aloud to himself:

"Noah Grey Levi Benson." He said. "He's beautiful. Thank..." He looked up to find that she had already left. He put the picture in his wallet and left.


	2. Third Degree

Olivia thought about what Trevor had said the whole way home. He was right; she didn't want Noah to grow up without a father the way she did. Yeah, Noah's a smart, good kid but she always had a feeling that he knew something was missing from his life. It was never her intention to become a single mother but you know things happen, and not the way there planned. She was in such deep thought that she didn't realize she was at her apartment already. She unlocked it, opened the door, and walked in. The living room was dark besides the TV light flickering and the sound of quiet breathing. She strolled down the hallway and slowly opened her son's door. He was sleeping, Thank God for that. He had kicked his blanket off which was now tangled around his small legs. He was clutching his teddy bear tightly as he slept. She smiled and silently walked in. Upon approaching his bedside, he moved and mumbled something. She just couldn't believe that this adorable, innocent child was the son of a Detective and Defense Attorney. Wow, the fucking irony. She walked out and closed the door. She went into the living room and shook the sleeping body.

"Mel."

Melinda just moaned.

"Melinda, get up." She said louder and shaking her harder with every motion.

Melinda jumped up. "I'm up, I'm up."

"Hey sleeping beauty."

"I probably look like the complete opposite, what time is it?"

"9."

"Noah wore me out. He had enough energy for all 3 of us the play for a week straight with no breaks."

"How did you get him to go to sleep?"

Melinda grinned. "The power of Sesame Street. Who knew it could be annoying as hell, yet so helpful."

Olivia smiled and sat beside her. "Thanks for watching him for me."

"No problem. Fin will just have to wait until tomorrow night to get his. She said laughing. "Oh, and Trevor called looking for you."

"Yeah, he found me at the bar."

"What did he want."

Olivia shifted in her spot on the couch. "To talk." She said offering no more information.

"Let me guess, he wants to get to know Noah? It pains me to say it but, I told you so."

"He wants me to let him in our lives. How can I do that after what he did to us. He knew I was pregnant with _his _child and then he told me some bullshit about not being ready."

"Maybe he wasn't."

"And I was?"

"You weren't either."

"I don't know if I can Mel, I don't want him in Noah's life and then just leave. I think we've had enough unexpected leaves for one lifetime."

"You're talking about Elliot?"

Olivia slightly nodded. "Yeah."

Melinda sighed. "Trevor's not like him, Liv."

"Yes he is. He'll meet Noah. Noah will get attached, Trevor will leave...again and Noah will be hurt."

"How do you know he will Liv?"

"How do you know he won't?"

"But you wouldn't know if he will just by the past."

"What's your point Mel?"

"Maybe he's serious about all of this. Maybe he does want to change and get to know his son. He does have a right to and you're making it worse by not letting Noah see his father, or Trevor to see his son." She explained. Olivia sneered.

"You make me sound like the bad guy."

"That wasn't my intention and it's not my place to make decisions for you and your family, that's your job. The only thing I can do is help."

"So help me."

"You might not like it."

"I'll deal with it."

"Olivia, you should let Trevor form a relationship with Noah. It'll be good for him to have a male figure in his life."

"He has Fin and Munch...I guess."

"I'm talking about a _father _figure Olivia. And who knows, it may lead to unexpected results. How do think Trevor feels right now after hearing he can't see his son?"

Olivia flared her nostrils. "He feels pretty damn guilty for not wanting to be in his life from the start."

Melinda stared into her friends confused eyes. "And now you're feeling pretty damn guilty for keeping Noah from him, aren't you?" She asked.

Olivia looked to the floor not answering the question.

"Well, I'll take that as a yes."

"Okay, I do and I know I fucked up."

"Then fix it."

"How?"

"That's up to you."

"This helping thing doesn't feel like help at all."

Melinda smirked. "I told you, you might not like it."

"I just want to do what's best for Noah."

"Then give him the chance to know his father."

"And if it doesn't work out?"

"Dammit Liv, you always look for the negatives in a situation."

"You can never be too careful, especially with something like this." She said chuckling a bit.

Melinda stood up. "It's getting late."

Olivia stood up beside her. "Yeah, Fin's probably losing his head now."

"He won't miss it."

"Thank you."

"For what."

"Being the friend I need right now."

"That's what I'm here for. And don't worry; whichever choice you make, it'll be the right one.

Olivia scoffed as they walked to the door. "Like I have a good record with that."

"It's called following your heart."

"I don't want to follow something that's lost."

"Then draw it a road map and lead it in the right direction."

"That's a hell of a lot easier to say than to do."

"It'll get better, trust me."

"Hopefully."

"Oh, and I heard about your new partner. What's his name again?"

"Nick."

"Yeah, how's that working for you?"

"I hate it."

"I heard he's a good guy and detective."

"He's still green."

"So were you, just give him time."

Melinda smiled and gave her a hug. "Good night."

"Night." She replied. Olivia closed the doo after Melinda left. She went and laid across the couch. Thanks to Melinda and her cleverness, she was going to have a long night.


	3. Are You Stalking Me

**Dick Wolf owns all characters beside mines**

Olivia zipped up her son's jacket and grabbed his small hand.

"Ready Noah?"

He nodded eagerly, obviously ready. She smiled at him. When she opened the door to get ready to drive Noah to daycare, she stared at the person on the other side.

"Olivia..."

She cut him off. "We have to get going Trevor."

"I just want to talk."

"What part of 'we have to get going' don't you understand," She said coldly. "Now if you'll excuse us." She said trying to walk past him.

"You can't act like it never happened, you have to face it."

"I am facing it. And he won't move out of my way."

He nodded at her request and moved. She walked out of her apartment and locked her door. She felt his eyes burning through her as she picked up Noah. Without looking at him, she turned and started to walk down the hall. She felt him approach beside her.

"Taking him to daycare?"

"Yeah."

Noah, who's now just starting to speak a little bit of full sentences and understand some conversations, smiled.

"I go-in daycare." He said smiling at Trevor.

Trevor smiled at his son. "Do you like going?"

"He does, look," She said stopping and facing him. Noah was too busy playing with her necklace. "I'm not in the mood for you or your little games-"

"What games?"

"This-this small talk crap, okay?"

"I just want to get to know him."

"And you will."

"When?"

"When the time is right. This isn't just going to happen overnight. These kinds of things take time."

"I know that."

"You act like you don't."

"I can't ignore the fact that I have a son."

"Funny you should mention that considering that's what you were doing until like 3 days ago." She said raising her voice a bit but not too much to distract Noah who seemed so fascinated by her necklace at the time, completely ignoring the two adults.

"I told you, I know I fucked...," Then he glanced at Noah. "Sorry, screwed up. I can't change the past."

"Then what can you do?"

He stepped a bit closer to her. "Control the future."

She stared into his hypnotizing eyes. "We need to get going." And with that she left out of her apartment building leaving Trevor almost cemented in spot.

* * *

Her day at work flew by pretty fast. She wasn't able to concentrate on the case at all. All she could think about was Trevor. The conversation with him earlier in the morning. Those words lingering in her head.

_"I can't change the past."_

_"Then what can you do?"_

_"Control the future." _Those three small words. _"Control the future. Control the future. Control the-"_

"Liv!" Her partner Nick said distracting her deep thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Where'd you go?"

She stared at his confused expression. "What?"

"Where'd you go?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've been calling you for like 5 minutes."

"Oh," She said quietly. "What is it?"

He looked around making sure no one was in hearing distance. "Are you all right?"

"Why?"

"You've been distant today, is everything okay?"

"Why wouldn't they be?"

"I don't know."

"Everything's fine Nick."

Nick nodded. Even though they've been partners for about a year now, his partnership with Olivia was still a little on rocks. He knew what happened with Elliot and that she was going to need some, well, a lot of healing time. He had given her space and autonomy. He tried to keep the arguments between them civil so they wouldn't get off on the wrong foot. In his opinion, they were growing closer each day and they you have that set back that pushes you down a few steps off the ladder. He decided the only way to get to her is to have a normal conversation, so he gave it a shot.

"How's Noah?"

"He's fine. Learning how to talk in small sentences now."

Nick smiled. "You know what they say. The hardest part of teaching them to talk is getting them to be quiet, or something like that."

She smiled and stacked up her paperwork. "I need to get Noah from daycare. He's probably sleeping now."

He waved her off. "I understand. And if you ever need anything-"

"Give you a call. Night Nick."

"Night Liv." He said to her. She gave him a small smiled and walked out of the precinct. She dropped by Sunnyside Daycare and Center to pick up her son. It was 6:34 and her hunch was right. He was asleep.

* * *

She arrived at her apartment. It was a struggle keeping Noah propped up against her. It wasn't because he was too big, but because he was deadweight. She got on the elevator and endured the worst damn elevator music known to man. She was grateful when it opened. She got off and walked around the corner.

"Oh my God." She said seeing Trevor walking toward her.

"Hey." He said approaching her.

She glared at him. "Either you're a damn creep or a fucking stalker."

"Neither."

"Then what the hell are you doing here?"

"You're not the only one I know that lives in this apartment building."

She adjusted Noah on her hip. "Look, I would love to stand here and chit chat about Wall Street but I'm tired and so is Noah. I just want to shower and go to bed."

"I understand," He said. "Do you think we could talk tomorrow then?"

"I don't know."

"Not the answer I was hoping for."

"Be grateful you got that. It's a hell of a lot better than no."

"Point taken. So I guess I'll see you later?"

"Maybe."

He smirked. "There's never a guaranteed answer with you, is there?"

"I guess not. Bye Trevor." She said with a slight annoyance in her voice.

"Bye Olivia."

**Love it or Hate it. Reviews are always appreciated. 3**


	4. Selfish

**This story is going to turn into a reference of her life outside of work. May be a couple of connections to her job, but not many. Thanks 4 the reviews by the way.**

"Okay, you're not going to be doing this every morning." She said looking at him after locking her door.

"Doing what?"

"Waiting outside my apartment every morning, Trevor." She started to push Noah's stroller.

He chuckled. "It's called being nice."

"It's creepy."

"It's not creepy."

She scoffed. "Says the creep whose doing it. That's lovely."

He rolled his eyes. He peaked in the stroller at the small boy. "Hey Noah."

"Hi." He said waving at him.

"Are you going to daycare today?"

Noah shook his head. "No daycare."

Trevor looked up at Olivia.

"Where you guys going?"

"Park!" Noah interjected clapping his hands. Trevor instantly knew that Noah was fond of going to the park. Especially after that response. Trevor looked at Olivia who was trying to ignore his presence.

"Your captain gave you the day off?"

"Yeah."

He paused for a moment. "You mind if I tag along?" He asked holding the door open for her. She glared at him.

"Yes." She walked through the doorway without looking at him.

"Do I get a reason why?"

"Nope." She reached around the stroller and handed Noah his juice box. She knew that by the time he was finished with it. His clothes, hands, face, and even sometimes his hair will be a sticky mess. It's bad enough that he hates baths, too.

Trevor stared at her. "Why the hell not?"

She stopped and faced him, obviously annoyed and pissed off. "You want to know why?"

"Yes."

"Boundaries."

He looked confused. "Boundaries?"

"Yes Trevor, boundaries. Ever since that night you've been coming around and doing whatever it is you're doing."

"I still don't see the damn problem Olivia."

"The problem is we need space and time Trevor. This is all new for me and him. I don't want him getting his hopes up for nothing."

"What do you mean 'for nothing'?"

She looked at him before starting to walk again. He thought for a few seconds. When he finally understood, he jogged after her.

"You-you think I'm going to abandon Noah, don't you?"

She ignored him and kept walking.

"Olivia."

"You know what Trevor, go home," She said quietly yet stern. "Go home, go to work, the gym. Quite frankly, I could give a rat's ass. Just go away and leave us alone."

"Why do you keep doing this?"

"Doing what."

"You're pushing me away, Olivia. I try to talk to you, you ignore me-"

"I don't ignore you."

"I call you-"

"I've been busy."

"I've called Melinda-"

"That's between you and her."

He sighed deeply. His patience was getting thin. "Olivia stop. I just want to make things right, give him or at least try to give him, one important aspect of his life that he's missing and you're not letting me do that."

"I am."

"No, you're not. When I talk to Noah, you act like I'm not even there."

"Mommy, park." Noah said pointing to the familiar place that came into view.

"I see it honey," She told him. She turned back to Trevor. "I can't do this, not now." She said almost inaudibly.

He nodded and gritted his teeth. "Okay, fine. I clearly see you don't want his father in his life."

"Trevor..."

"Give me a call when you start thinking about what's best for Noah and stop being so damn selfish because, believe it or not, it's about him."

Olivia watched him walk away with his hands in his pockets. Olivia never felt so shitty in her whole life. He was right, she was pushing him away for all the wrong reasons.

* * *

It had been 3 days since that day. Noah has been asking her for the 'nice man' everyday so far. She knows that it was now her turn to admit that she fucked up and royally. It was Friday morning at work.

"Benson, Amaro. Warner wants to see you." Captain Cragen said.

They nodded and walked out. Nick looked at Olivia from the driver's seat.

"You all right?"

"I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

She snapped her head toward him. "Look, just because I don't fucking talk doesn't mean something is wrong, got it?"

"But-"

"Got it?"

"Fine." He said looking straightforward. The silence was killing him. "Amanda and Fin come up with any new leads?"

" Not much."

"What do they have so far?"

"Don't know." She replied blankly.

He looked at her faceless expression and just shut the hell up. They arrived to the ME's office a few minutes later.

"So, what have you found out about our Jane Doe?" Nick asked as they walked in the office.

"I think I may have something to lead you to who did this." She said uncovering the body.

The whole time Melinda was talking, Olivia's mind drifted off. Once again to what Trevor had said.

_"Stop being so damn selfish. Start thinking about what's best for Noah." _The words traveled at light speed around in around in her head. They were going so fast they were giving her a headache. The thing about Trevor was, he's always right. Then a small angel popped on her shoulder. Now she was hallucinating.

_"Why are you depriving that sweet innocent boy of a father." _The angel on her right shoulder said.

"You're_ doing the right thing Olivia. Remember, that dumb prick left you to raise his son." _The devil on her left shoulder said.

_"That kid deserves a father. Trevor's a good man. At least he came back to own up responsibility."_

_"Don't Olivia."_

_"Give him a father."_

_"No!"_

_"Yes."_

"Stop it!" He yelled out loud holding her head. Nick and Melinda looked at her with a concerned face.

"Liv, what's wrong?" Melinda asked.

She looked at Nick. He also wanted to know the answer to the question.

"Nothing's wrong."

They looked at her once more before Nick spoke up.

"Okay, thanks Melinda." Nick said giving her a small smile before walking away. Olivia stood in place, not moving.

"Olivia-"

"Why Melinda?"

"Why what?"

"Why the hell did he have to do that," She asked. "Why did he have to ruin our lives?"

Melinda walked up to her. "Trevor's trying to be a good man and father."

Olivia just stared back. "He called me selfish. He told me to call him when I start thinking about what's best for Noah. How could he imply that? Noah's my world, I want what's best for him."

"No one's doubting that you do."

"He is."

"Liv, he's just frustrated. You are kind of pushing him away."

"I'm frustrated too, Mel."

"Go work things out with him before it's too late." She said trying to help her friend the best way she can.

* * *

Olivia tucked Noah into bed. She wasn't sure how asleep he was since he was whining that he didn't want to go to bed. She kissed his forehead and left out of his room. She went into the living room and turned on the TV. She flipped through every channel before deciding that she didn't feel like watching TV. She pulled out her phone and swallowed. She began to dial a familiar number. It rang twice before she heard his voice.

"Hello."

"Trevor, we need to talk. It's important."

**Reviews are always appreciated (: **


	5. Confessions down Memory Lane

**New Chapter Up! Love the reviews. Italics in this chap are flashbacks. **

Olivia opened the door for him and she had to admit, he looked good. He was wearing a white Hollister shirt with a black jacket, black jeans, and white shoes. He looked different when he wasn't wearing some expensive Armani suit that she was now used to seeing him wear. He walked in and watched her close the door.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, have a seat." She instructed. He nodded and sat down. She sat beside him. They were silent for a minute before he spoke up.

"Noah's asleep?"

"Don't know. It usually takes him a while to even began to drift off."

"Why?"

"He's insomniac."

"Oh," He said tapping his leg. "I'm sorry. So, what'd you want to talk about?"

She swallowed. "I uh, I was thinking about what you said the other day and...you're right."

"What I said, that wasn't me talking. I was hurt and angry."

"Then whoever it was talking, they were right. I'm a selfish, coldhearted bitch." She said chuckling sadly.

He didn't respond. He just stared at the floor, unsure of what to say. He felt like he was in middle school again. Sitting beside a pretty girl at the park. Scared to say anything.

"Trevor, I'm sorry."

"Liv..."

"No, let me speak. You were just trying to give Noah something that I couldn't. I pushed you away and treated you like shit because I didn't want him to get attached too early. I shouldn't have treated you that way."

"I know you were just trying to protect him, but, that's not entirely it."

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What are you talking about, this is about Noah?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"That's great because I sure as hell don't."

"You were talking about us."

"What about us?"

"Our past."

She rubbed her hands. "Trevor, the past is the past. We need to move on from that. We should've known better. A detective and an attorney. That's a conflict of interest bound to happen."

"But it was the best damn relationship I was ever in."

She smiled. "Yeah, it was all fun and games until," She paused for a second. "I got pregnant."

He glanced over at her. "You say it like it's a bad thing."

"He was totally unplanned."

"Who said blessings were ever planned?"

She looked into his mysterious eyes. "I don't understand."

"You blessed me with a beautiful, healthy son that I love," He said smiling. "I was in love with you."

"Don't say that Trevor."

"I mean it."

"Then why'd you leave?"

"I never thought of me as the fatherly type. You know, the one who teaches his son about sports and everything. I didn't see that side in me."

"You never know." She said quietly.

"I guess you don't." He replied.

They were each silent for another brief moment and it was killing them.

* * *

_"Trevor, I can't do this anymore."_

_"Do what?"_

_"This, us."_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"It's not you, it's me okay?"_

_"I still don't know what you're talking about Olivia."_

_"Our relationship Trev, I can't do it anymore."_

_"Is it something I did?"_

_She sighed and looked at the good-looking man in front of her._

_"You didn't do anything wrong," She explained. "If anything, you're the man of every woman's dream."_

_"Then what's the problem?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"It's something Liv. It's always something."_

_"I'm...afraid." She confessed in a hushed tone._

_"Of what, me?"_

_"Lord no."_

_"Then what are you afraid of, Heartbreak? I'm not going to leave you."_

_"No."_

_"Commitment?"_

_"Maybe."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because, the only thing I've ever been actually committed to is my job. I've never been committed to a relationship...at least not in this way."_

_"It's not commitment if you're happy," He said taking her hand in his. "Are you happy? If you aren't, tell me. I'll give you the moon and stars if it makes you happy."_

_She smiled. "There's no doubt in my mind that you wouldn't, it's just-"_

_"Just what?"_

_"It's complicated."_

_"Life's complicated. Trust me, I'll understand."_

_"No you won't."_

_"We'll never find out if you don't tell me, honey."_

_"It's just best for us to just leave this alone, go our separate ways."_

_He caressed her hand. "I'm not walking away from this relationship Olivia. You are too important to me."_

_"Don't say that Trevor."_

_"I've never felt this way about any woman before. You're smart, extremely beautiful, and the greatest woman I know."_

_"Stop Trevor."_

_"Just know this: Whatever you tell me, if you choose to, will not make me leave you."_

_"But most..."_

_"I know most men leave Olivia," He interjected, "But I'm not most men."_

_"Sorry."_

_"Don't apologize, just tell me. Please?"_

_She swallowed hard and looked at her hands interlocked with his._

_"Trevor...I'm pregnant."_

* * *

She looked over at him.

"Trevor, can I ask you a question?"

He nodded.

"Do you still love me?"

"I never stopped loving you."

**Reviews are always appreciated. Hope you enjoyed. **


	6. You've Got to Fix This

**Sorry for the wait, writing is more difficult than I thought. Anyway, enjoy.**

Olivia had tried to avoid Trevor every chance she got for the next couple of days. She just couldn't handle it and it was pissing her off. It was really the first time someone told her they loved her, and looked like they meant it.

There was no sex involved and no sexual tension from what she could see. It was a genuine feeling and she knew she probably felt it too. That bad thing about it is that she didn't want to admit it. Even Noah had begun to ask for the man that he saw his mother with every morning. The man he had no idea was his father. Something hitting her in the face and the sound of laughing interrupted her thoughts. There it was again, and again. She finally snapped out of it.

"Earth to Liv, where'd you go?" Fin asked looking at her from his desk. She looked around and seen that Nick and Amanda were also staring, smiling. She looked at her desk to find it covered in paper balls.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"We needed to get your attention and calling your name obviously didn't get the job done." Fin said throwing away the paper ball the he was about to throw at her again if she didn't respond.

"So throwing paper balls at me like some dam 1st grader was the only thing that popped into your head, huh?"

Fin shivered under her skin at the daggers she shot at him. Ever since he first joined SVU, he used to be secretly scared of 'the look' that she gave the men when they did something totally irrational and now was that time.

"It was Amanda's idea." He said quickly, not wanting to feel that wrath of Olivia.

"You're an asshole Fin." Amanda replied frowning.

"What is so important that you just needed to get my attention so badly?"

"Some good-looking guy was in here looking for you when you and Nick were at Warner's office."

"Good-looking guy?" Olivia asked jokingly.

Fin furrowed his eyebrow. "Really Amanda? She's talking about that scum of the earth Langan. Haven't seen him around for a while."

Olivia's facial expression did a complete 360. "He can go fuck himself for all I care."

"I knew you didn't like him Liv but damn. That's a bit harsh."

"Who's Langan?" Nick asked clearly confused about the man that they were talking about.

"He's a defense attorney, Trevor Langan, and I'm not going to lie. He's a damn good one."

"How come we've never heard of him until now?"

"Don't know. We haven't seen him around in a while."

"Well, he seemed pretty upset and said he needed to talk to you. He said it was important."

Olivia shrugged her shoulders not seeming to care. "As I said before, he can go fuck himself for all I care."

"What would he want with you anyway?"

Olivia knew damn well what he wanted to talk about; they just didn't know and weren't going to find out anytime soon.

"Beats me Fin. Knowing him, he probably came back for his fee for so-called getting me off."

Nick scoffed. "For what?"

"Don't ask."

* * *

"You did what!?"

"I don't know. I'm so confused Malcolm."

"I bet you are. Now, you did what?!"

"I told her how I really felt."

"Her, as in that Olivia woman. Trev, I told you to leave her alone. She was nothing but trouble from the get."

"Come on Malcolm, I came to talk to you. I just wanted some advice from my older brother but I guess I came to the wrong place." He argued standing up.

"Sorry man, damn. When'd you get so sensitive?"

"I'm not sensitive, I'm fucking confused," He uttered placing his head in his hands. "Why am I such a loser, a failure?"

Malcolm smiled. "Well-"

"Don't even answer that."

"You're not a failure. You're a fucking lawyer man, you're making big bucks."

"Life isn't about money, Malcolm."

He snickered. "She really has you're head all messed up."

"I can't keep her out of my head."

"You really like her, don't you little bro?"

"No. I love her."

Malcolm choked on his own saliva. "Whoa, wait a minute. Did you just use the "L" word? This must be serious."

"It is. When's you first realize you were in love with Janie?"

"When I first laid eyes on her. I never thought I'd even have the guts to ask her out. Now we're happily married."

"So you do understand that feeling?"

"You could say that. I just don't get why you're so lovey dovey over her now. I thought you guys broke up."

'We did."

"But-"

Trevor exhaled deeply. "I couldn't leave your nephew."

Malcolm had complete confusion on his face. "My nephew, what the hell are you talking about? I don't have a-"

"Yeah, you do."

"You bastard, you got her pregnant?!"

Trevor nodded.

"This is really screwed up. How old is he?"

"He just turned 3."

"Shit man. What were you thinking, didn't you wrap it up?"

"We were dating. I didn't think-"

"That's it. You didn't think of the consequences. Does..."

"Noah. His name's Noah."

"Does _Noah _know?"

Trevor shook his head. "He's seen me but doesn't know I'm his father."

"Isn't she going to tell him?"

"She's just as confused as I am about all of this."

"And you just left her, like that? I know I may be a bastard at times but I'd never do that."

"Good job."

"For what?"

"Making me feel 10 times worse than I already do."

"My bad," He said apologizing. "Does Mom know?"

"No."

"You've go to fix this."

"Dude, I know this."

Malcolm patted his shoulder. "So, when will I get to see my nephew?"

"You'll have to ask her."

* * *

"I don't know if you got this but if you did, can we please talk?" Trevor's voice said on her phone. This was the 8th message from his today. She was thinking about just cutting off her phone and ignoring the entire world. The only thing that could wipe a frown from her face was the smile of her son. He's the only good thing that came out of all this.

"Night mommy." Noah yawned as Olivia pulled the blanket on his body.

She kissed his forehead. "Good night Noah, I love you."

"I love you too, Mommy."

**Love it, Hate it. Reviews are always appreciated.**


	7. Good Night, Olivia

"Noah, eat it," She said watching her son mash up the muffin. "you're making a mess."

This Saturday morning Olivia was in her and Noah's favorite breakfast diner. It was a routine that she had started not to long after he was born. It would sometimes get boring sitting in her apartment with Noah, so she decided to shake things up a bit. Sometimes on an occasion, Fin would join her and every blue moon, Amanda or Nick. But this time, she just wanted to spend the day with her son.

He looked at her, and just continued smashing it. "Don't want it mommy."

"I thought you liked chocolate chip?"

He shook his head. "Can I have juice?" He asked pushing the plate away from him.

She pulled the plate farther on her side of the table. She went in his backpack and pulled out an apple juice box. She pulled the plastic wrap from the straw and put it inside the juice box. She handed it to him, who happily took in and began drinking.

"Where do you want to go next, sweetie?"

He took the juice from his mouth. "Mmm," He put an awful lot of thought into the question making her smile. "Park."

"Noah, we went to the park last week."

"Park." He reiterated. He looked like he wasn't changing his mind anytime soon either.

She sighed and nodded at his request. "Ok. We'll go to the park."

She heard the bell ding as someone walked in. She never takes much thought as to who walks through the door but this time, something made her want to look. When she did, she realized it was a mistake. There he stood, he looked good though, and she had to admit it. He was dressed in a black t-shirt with a dark blue jacket on and blue jeans. She was hoping and praying he wouldn't look her way. But of course, fate never flows her way.

He looked at her, well more like stared at her, for a few seconds before turning his head back. From her angle it looked like he was looking at Noah and the plate more so her. She looked at him as he ordered his food. She could've had the chance to avoid him by leaving when his back was turned but she felt glued. She stared out the window, trying to retain from his desire or to look curious as to what he was doing. She looked closer into the window and seen his figure reflection walking toward her. It wasn't until Noah had spoken to him that she glanced over her shoulder.

"Hey little buddy," Trevor said acknowledging his son. "what you drinking?"

"Apple Juice," He held it up to Trevor. "want some?"

He smiled at Noah's generosity. "No. It looks good and I don't want to drink it all from you."

"Mommy got more juice, she'll share."

"That's okay Noah. I have coffee."

"Yuck," Noah made an icky face. "Apple Juice better."

"You're right. Next time I'll have to get Apple Juice instead."

Noah nodded bringing the straw back to his mouth. He looked as if he was chewing on the straw instead of drinking from it.

Trevor looked at Olivia, who was staring out the window.

"Olivia," He said trying to get her attention. "you mind if I sit with you guys?"

She ignored him. "Sit." Noah said wanting his company.

"is it okay with your mommy?"

Yeah," Noah pointed to the extra chair at their table. "sit."

"No Noah. He can't sit with us." She finally said turning to her son.

"Why not?"

"Because he can't."

Noah puckered his lip. "Pease."

Olivia looked at her son and complied. "Fine, he can sit with us." She uttered in more of a low grumble.

"You sure because-"

"I'd do it before I change my mind."

He nodded and sat down. Noah inspected the muffin on his plate.

"Muffin," He studied it. "what kind?"

"It's banana nut."

"I like nana nut. Can I have some?" He asked putting out his hand.

Trevor broke off a small piece and handed it to him. "Here you go," Trevor looked at Noah after he took it, completely occupied with getting a piece in his mouth. He looked at her. "Olivia-"

"Don't start Trevor, please," She didn't even look at him. "I'm really not in the mood."

"Ok. How about we talk about something else?"

She still never turned his way. "Sorry to burst your bubble but, I don't think we share the same likes anymore."

"I like cars," Noah filled in with a mouthful of food. "fast ones."

"Noah, don't talk with your mouth full."

Noah kept trying to mash up what he had in his mouth which was now starting to turn into a slushy mess.

"Let's give it a shot."

"I am _not _playing this game with you."

"No games, got it," He was silent for a second. "You know, I still know your favorite sports teams. Basketball and Baseball."

"Stop Trevor. I'm serious."

"You're favorite basketball team is the Warriors and baseball, The Mets."

She just shook her head, wondering why he was doing this.

"And your favorite body washes," He looked at the back of her dark brown hair. "Lavender with roses and cherry blossom."

"What the hell are you trying to fucking prove?" She whispered so Noah wouldn't hear.

"You know what I'm trying to prove. But, that's not the point."

"Then what is," She looked at Noah, who was struggling to swallow all the food he stuffed in his mouth. She picked up his juice box and handed it to him. "here Noah. This'll help." He took it, obeying her.

"The point is I want to apologize," He looked into her brown eyes which finally met his. "you weren't ready to hear the truth. I pushed and I'm sorry. But I can't hide how I feel anymore. I know I hurt you and if I could turn back the clock, I would."

"I know." She uttered quietly, making sure he couldn't hear what she said.

"Mommy, can we go park now?" He asked finally swallowing the lump of food in his mouth.

"Yeah, we can go now."

"Can you come?" He asked looking at Trevor with those identical, beautiful eyes.

Trevor looked at Olivia, wanting to see her reaction and body language toward the question. She just nodded. "Come on, he'll have a good time with you there."

* * *

Later that night,

Trevor walked into her apartment after she did. He was carrying a sleeping Noah in his arms. He followed Olivia into his room and laid him on his bed.

"He had a long day." Olivia said knowing changing him into his night clothes would be a hassle since he was practically dead weight now.

"We all did."

She turned and faced him. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Noah," She said wrapping her arms around her body. "I don't think I could've done that."

"He scraped his knee Olivia. He was fine."

"Seeing him in pain like that. I know he's a kid and he's going to get hurt but-"

"That's the first time you've seen him really draw blood."

She nodded looking at his small chest rising up and down.

"And it's not the last Olivia, it could happen again."

She walked out of the room and sat on her couch. He sat beside her.

"It felt different today. Noah was so happy."

"He's happy with you, too."

"You don't get it Trevor. It was a glow in his eyes when you were pushing him on the swing. He had this light in him I hadn't seen out of him, ever."

"Well, it was pretty damn sunny outside." He examined his arms. "I think I'm getting sunburn."

She smiled a little. "Not that kind of glow," She leaned forward in her spot. "it was a glow as if you had just found the one thing you were missing for a long time."

"A father." He replied quietly.

"I feel so shitty, like I haven't done enough for him."

He looked closely at her and could almost feel the pain she was in right now. He placed his hand gently on her thigh, which sent a tingling sensation through her whole body, head to toe. It was a touch that she hadn't felt in a while. One of those touches that everyone needs to keep them grounded.

"You're the best damn mother anyone could ever have," He said seriously. "and don't you ever think anything less. Noah's one of the sweetest, funniest little boys I've ever met. You did a hell of a job and don't let anyone, and I mean anyone, tell you otherwise."

"I just keep playing over and over what you said last week to me. I never told you how I felt because I was busy being a bitch about it."

"How do you feel?"

She looked at the floor. "Honestly, I don't fucking know right now. I need time to process and think."

"Let me give you something to think about."

He gently gripped her chin and slowly turned her head to face him. He stared intently into her eyes before their lips met. She was hesitant for a second, but then eased up when she felt his hand on her thigh. She moaned as they each explored their mouths, feeling something neither of them had felt in a while. Before things got to serious, he pulled away.

"Good night Olivia." He kissed her cheek one last time before letting himself out.

**Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter is in the making. Reviews always, always appreciated. :)**


	8. Questions

**New Chapter**

_She walked up to the bathroom door, hearing the shower running. She laid her head on the door thinking how stupid she was. She made him angry for no reason. She knew he wasn't cheating on her, she knew that. But the woman, girly side of her got the best of her judgment. Now all she wanted to do was go in there and just be near him after he basically avoided her all day._

_She slowly opened the door, getting a wave full of steam. She figured he didn't hear her come in because of the water._

_"Trevor," She walked in the bathroom._

_He didn't respond. She assumed he was either ignoring her or didn't hear her._

_"Trevor honey." She repeated._

_"What?"_

_"Are you angry?"_

_"I don't know, maybe."_

_"Well, you have a right to be. I should've known better. I'm sorry."_

_He didn't say anything._

_"I just thought that…"_

_"What, just because I went on like two dates with her and you saw us together that I was screwing her, nothing happened, nothing ever happened."_

_Now it was her turn to consume the silence._

_"I'm with you Olivia. You're my life right now, you're carrying our child. Why the hell would I jeopardize all that for a woman I barely know?"_

_"You wouldn't."_

_"Then why would you even insinuate that?"_

_She swallowed hearing the anger in his voice._

_"I don't know, I knew you would never do anything like that," She stared at the floor. She didn't know what to say next. "When are you coming to bed?"_

_"Don't know I'm not really tired."_

_She heard him turn the shower off. He pulled open the curtain and took the towel she had in her hand. He wrapped it around his body._

_"You should go to bed," He said running his fingers through his damp hair. "You had a long day. We can talk about it in the morning."_

_She just nodded and left out of the bathroom. It was about 30 minutes before he went back in the bedroom. All he heard was her soft breathing. He noticed how she didn't even change her clothes. He put on a pair of boxers and laid in bed beside her. He ran his fingers across her cheek. He knew she had been crying because he felt the dry tears alongside her face. He pulled her close to him, kissed her temple and drifted off to sleep._

* * *

"What do you mean you still don't know, Olivia?"

"I don't Melinda. He's not the same man I met 4 years ago."

"Olivia, open your eyes. That man is working his ass off trying to get you to forgive him and gain your gratitude again. He even came back."

"No one asked him to."

"No one _had_ to ask him to."

She looked at Noah sitting in front of the TV. His eyes were glued to SpongeBob, another show that'll easily direct his attention away from whatever's going on around him. She glanced back Melinda.

"Where's Fin?"

"He's at Terry's with Ken."

Olivia noticed how she said Fin's ex-wife's name. She said it as if it left a horrid taste in her mouth. She had her suspicions that Melinda didn't like Terry or that Terry was very fond of her. Melinda adored Ken and actually respected his homosexuality.

"You haven't told Fin about Trevor, have you?"

"Of course not. But you know he's going to find out sooner or later, along with those other detectives and Don, right?"

"I know. I'm just not ready for that yet."

"So you're going to wait till the kids 15 years old to tell your friends."

She held up her hand. "Hold on. You and Fin are my friends. Nick and Amanda are coworkers. That's it, nothing more."

Melinda looked at Olivia. The silence overflowing them besides the sound of Sandy singing about going back to Texas. Even though Olivia has seen this particular episode more times than she can attempt to remember, she never got tired of that song for some odd reason.

"Aunt Linda." Noah said breaking the quietness.

"Yeah hon."

"What's a Texas?" He asked not taking his eyes from the screen.

"Texas is a state."

"A state," He reiterated in amazement. "Is it big?"

"Really big."

"What about fast cars?"

"Those too. There are a lot of fast cars in Texas."

A commercial came on the TV, losing interest in Noah's attention. He turned around and laid on his stomach, kicking his feet in the air.

"Can we go Texas?"

Melinda smiled. "You'll have to ask your mommy."

Noah turned to Olivia. "Texas Mommy, please? They got fast cars."

"I don't know. Texas is really hot."

"But they got fast cars."

"We have fast cars here too, Noah."

"But Texas has faster ones," He whined. "Aunt Linda said so."

"Well, maybe Aunt Linda can take you."

Noah shifted his attention back to Melinda. "Ok," He turned back around to face the TV.

"I still can't get over how adorable that kid is."

Olivia smiled. "Yeah, he is."

"You've got to give him a chance. If not for you," She pointed to Noah. "For him."

"He's playing with my head Melinda."

"How is he doing that?"

Olivia sighed, looking at the TV screen. "He-He kissed me."

Melinda looked like she did a double take. "What, when, where, what did you do?"

"It'd be nice if there was one question at a time."

"Sorry," Melinda took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

"He kissed me yesterday night."

"What was he doing here?"

"He spent the day with me and Noah."

"What did you do?"

Olivia shrugged. "Nothing."

"Nothing, you had to do something, what do you mean nothing?"

"I mean nothing."

"Where'd he kiss you, cheek, lips or forehead? Come on, I need details."

"The lips."

"Oh my god. Ok, I have to ask. Olivia, do you still love him?"

She placed her head in her hands and shook her head. "I honestly don't know. He hurt me, badly."

"But…," Olivia looked at her strangely. "There's always a 'but'."

"But deep down, I still might. I really don't know." She rubbed her eyebrow. "I need some water. You want anything?"

"I'm good."

"Ok." Olivia stood from the couch and walked towards the kitchen. Noah, who's attention was distracted for the whole conversation, stood up for the first time since Melinda had gotten there earlier. He walked over to the couch. Melinda picked him up and set him on her lap.

"Aunt Linda."

"Yeah."

"Is the man my daddy?"

Melinda choked on the saliva that was trailing down her throat. That question caught her completely off guard.

"Noah, uh," Melinda set him more sturdier on her lap. "What man?"

"The tall man."

Melinda had no idea how to respond to this conversation. Especially coming from a 3-year-old.

"What's he look like."

Noah raised his arms as high as he could. "He's really tall." Noah then pointed to his eye. "His eyes are like mines."

"Hon, why would you ask me that?"

"'Cause, I saw them kiss. Mommy's and daddy's kiss. Icky"

Melinda smiled at the comment. "When did you see them kiss?"

"Don't tell Mommy."

"I won't."

Noah shook his head. "You have to promise."

"I promise."

"Night-night."

"Night-night? Why weren't you in bed?"

He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe you should ask your mommy if the man is your daddy."

"Can you, Aunt Linda?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you're a big boy and that's what big boys do."

He nodded and looked back to the TV.

* * *

"Let me get this straight Tommy-"

He frowned. "It's Thomas."

Olivia ignored him. "Tommy, you raped her, strangled her, and cut her finger off. You must've really hated her."

"The bitch says I raped her."

"She's not saying much of anything now," She slapped the morgue photos on the table. "But the DNA is speaking loud and clear."

"You've got a good imagination sweetheart, but unless I hear the words Thomas raped me, I'm leaving."

"We don't need words if you have forensics, Tommy."

He laid back in the chair. "You're bluffing."

"Try me."

"I'm not taking any chances. I'm entitled to an attorney right, I'd like to use one now."

"Innocent men don't need lawyers."

"I know how you detectives work, especially female ones."

"And how's that?" She questioned leaning farther into his face.

He leaned in until they were eye-to-eye. "You make people guilty."

Olivia gave him one last stare down before leaving the room. She found Cragen, Amanda, Nick, and Fin watching through the 2-way.

"Well he's not going to cooperate." She said placing her hands on her hips.

"You did good, Liv. You spooked him a bit." Cragen said knowing she was blaming herself for him lawyering up.

She looked at him. "But it's never good enough, is it," She looked around. "Where's Barba?"

"He's on a temporary reassignment in Boston."

They all shot him the same look simultaneously indicating they had no idea.

"What do you mean a temporary reassignment?" Fin asked.

"He's doing some work in Boston for a while."

"How long is a while, he's coming back, right?"

Cragen nodded.

"Then who's our prosecutor then?"

"A man who I have no doubt will make our lives a whole lot easier prosecuting cases."


	9. Let it out

**Glad you enjoy. (As you know, italics r flashbacks)**

_She didn't know how, but he managed to drag her out to an NBA game. Her favorite team was playing so she figured why not. She was never really a big fan of sports in general until she started dating Trevor. Yeah Elliot would come over and they would watch an occasional football game, but she lost interest because she didn't have a damn clue what was going on. Elliot explained it to her a few times but she never got it, and she never will._

_After she began to date Trevor, who hated football also, they would watch basketball instead. She figured it was a hell of a lot easier to understand once you get past technical and flagrant fouls. She grew to love the game and it soon became their favorite pastimes. _

_"This Sprite is disgusting," She complained whooshing the aftertaste in her mouth. "Why couldn't you juts let me get a beer?"_

_He simply pointed at her stomach all the while keeping his eyes on the game. She could tell he was somewhat intrigued in concentrating on the game at hand._

_She sipped her drink again. "Ugh, what do they put in this mess. It tastes like feet."_

_"Then don't drink it."_

_"Well, what am I going to drink?"_

_"Your spit."_

_"That's nasty. What'd you get?"_

_He sighed in slight annoyance at her constant babbling and tasted his drink. "Don't know, I think it's Coke or Pepsi."_

_"Diet or regular."_

_He handed her the drink. "Taste it."_

_She took a sip. "It's diet. Why didn't you get-"_

_"Olivia," He pointed downward toward the court. "The game."_

_She gave him a long glare before directing her attention back to the game. She was silent for a couple of minutes until she seen her favorite player go down to what she thought was a dirty play._

_"Oh my God, that's bull crap!" She shouted rising from her feet._

_"Liv, calm down. It's just a game," He looked around their seating area. "People are staring at you." He whispered._

_She leaned over the barricade."I don't give a damn. That was a bogus call."_

_He yanked her back in her seat by her shirt tail. "Olivia, you're going to fall on your ass over that thing. Sit down."_

_"Not until we get a new ref."_

_"We both know that's not going to happen."_

_"He's causing us to lose the game," She pouted crossing her arms over her chest. "Damn ref."_

_He smirked and rubbed her thigh. "You'll get over it. It's just a game."_

_"I know but this game is pissing me the hell of because the dumbass ref doesn't know the difference between a trip and a damn fall!"_

_He shook his head, knowing her pregnancy hormones were causing this type of behavior from her._

_"Olivia, calm down. You're going to get us kicked out. Just please, sit down."_

_"How are they going to pinpoint 2 people from like 50,000 in a stadium?"_

_"You're a detective. What's one of the things you need to basically have a case."_

_She stared at him and took a swig of her Sprite. "A crime, DNA, a perp?"_

_He shrugged. "That and a witness. I'm pretty sure you're getting on a few people's nerves around here and they wouldn't mind seeing you escorted out."_

_"Ok, fine. I'll shut up."_

_"I'm not asking you to shut up. I'm asking you to settle down a little."_

_"No problem. I'll calm down."_

_He sighed at her attitude. "Now you're mad at me."_

_"No I'm not."_

_"Yes you are," He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Love you."_

_"Ok."_

_He raised his eyebrow. "Ok?"_

_She smiled at him. "Love you too."_

* * *

They were all in the Cragen's office awaiting the introduction of their temporary new A.D.A. Of course, they were a little on the touchy side, only getting the news yesterday. Olivia was in a more grumpy at the hands of Noah. This morning, he asked her about his father. She couldn't give him an answer at that time. She heard what she could understand from him, aside from his whining, how the kids at the daycare have Mommies and Daddies and he just has a mommy. This was the first time he had ever addressed her with this problem. But, what hurt her more was when she heard the dreadful four letter sentence from him. _"I hate you Mommy!"_ were his exact words to her when his frustration level about the conversation hit boiling.

She had never been so hurt in her life. She figured she'd hear him tell her that when he was older but not at 3 or 4. She knew he didn't mean it but just hearing it can sink your heart as far as the titanic.

"Here comes Cragen." Fin announced catching her attention. They all looked closer through. They couldn't get a good picture of the tall man following behind him in an expensive suit. When they approached the door, the detectives but on their fakest smiles ever. The door opened and Cragen walked in first.

"Detectives. This is our new A.D.A."

"Temporary A.D.A." Olivia corrected.

He gave her a curt nod. "Temporary A.D.A," He moved over from the front of the door, making some sort of entrance. "Trevor Langan."

Olivia and Fin's mouths dropped to the ground as they seen him strut into the room, smiling at that. He went up and shook Amanda and Nick's hand since he wasn't all that familiar with them.

"His ratings are outstanding. I think we can get a few open cases off out desk with him here. Amaro, Rollins, I want you to inform Mr. Langan on our current case. We can all get to know each other over coffee and tea later."

They obeyed his order and led Trevor to the case board. Cragen stood there, looking at the priceless expression of his two most experienced detectives. Fin had a twinge of anger glued on his face and Olivia, she just had blatant shock.

"Ok, I know what you two are thinking."

Fin shook his head. "You have no idea. What the hell is pretty boy doing on our side now?"

"Barba's going to be away for a while and I knew we needed someone to pick up the slack on our closed prosecution cases."

"And you picked _him_?" Olivia asked pointing toward the door.

"He was at the top of my list when the time came."

"How long?"

"That's not important."

She placed her hands on her hips. "How long, Captain?"

"Couple of months."

Olivia chuckled irritably as she leaned against his desk. "And you didn't think for a second to tell us this until what, yesterday?"

"I had to wait until it was confirmed."

"You could've at least fucking told us!" She shouted, clearly enraged. Fin quickly picked up on her ill-tempered mood. He laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Liv, he probably had good reason. Calm down."

"He's right. I wasn't sure yet and you will watch your tone detective. Mr. Langan's a good man. Like it or not, he'll be working with us and I suggest you start liking it."

Olivia's eyes burned through his soul before walking out and slamming the door catching the attention of everyone who was there. Trevor's attention to Nick and Amanda was quickly stolen by the angry brunette who had brushed by them.

"Uh, could you excuse me for a second?" He asked never taking his eyes of the direction she went.

They just shrugged, not really wanting to go over the case again anyway. He nodded back and followed the direction she went. He walked by the restrooms. He could hear her softly crying. He didn't give a damn if it was the ladies room; he was going to find out what was wrong with her. As he opened the door, the sobs got louder. He also noticed that it looked newly remodeled, which is something he wouldn't expect in a police station.

"Liv?" He called out.

"Get the hell away from me."

He walked farther in and sighed. She was leaning over the sink, obviously crying. He watched a tear drop down in the sink.

"Are you ok, Liv?"

She gradually brought her red eyes to his. When they departed, he seen the direction her eyes went. He stopped when they reached a glass bowl with pedals and colored water in it.

"Don't even think about it Olivia."

She gradually brought her red eyes to his. When they departed, he seen the direction her eyes went. He stopped when they reached a glass bowl with pedals and colored water in it.

"You son of a bitch!" She brought the bowl in her hands and lunged it at his head. If he hadn't ducked the moment he did, he would have one hell of a trip to the E.R. He slowly rose up and looked beside him on the wall. The spot where the glass broke was literally 3 inches from his head. He looked at her, shocked.

"Olivia," He took a step towards her. "Relax, take a deep breath, ok?"

Before he knew it, she charged after him. She sent punch after punch to his chest. It didn't hurt him at all, what hurt him was seeing her in so much pain. He wrestled to grab her flailing, beating arms before she really began to hurt him.

"You bastard!" She continued to cry.

"Olivia, stop." He was still trying to restrain her arms.

He finally caught a hold of her wrist and in one quick motion, turned them both around. She was now pinned against the wall.

"Let go of me!"

"Not until you promise not to hit me."

She stopped squirming and glared into his hypnotizing eyes.

"Why would you do this to me?"

"I was going to explain before you went all Layla Ali on me," He let go of her wrist. "I came here because-"

"You wanted to make my life more of a living hell than it already is."

"No, I," He looked at her. "What do you mean, what's going on?"

"Nothing, forget it."

"No, no, no. You opened this milk, no reason to let it spoil. Is it Noah?"

She simply nodded a little.

"You know you can talk to me, right?"

This time, she just shrugged. "I guess."

"So, talk to me, I'm a good listener."

"This morning," She paused, feeling tears brim in her eyes again. "This morning, Noah asked me about his father, well, you. If you were his daddy."

"Ok, what'd you tell him?"

"What could I tell him? I didn't tell him anything. He got angry, I guess and-" She broke down into sobs before finishing the sentence.

"It's ok, Olivia."

"He...he said he hated me." She fell onto his chest, crying.

He rubbed her back and set his chin on her head. "He didn't mean it. You know that."

"But it still hurts hearing it, Trevor. He 3. He doesn't have a clue about anything, how do I tell him, what do I tell him?"

"Don't you mean how do _we _tell him?"

"What the hell do _we _tell him then, huh?"

He kissed the top of her head gently. "The truth."


	10. The Tell

**Sorry for the wait. Got sick, dehydration, hospitals are the worst :[ Anyway, Enjoy.**

"Noah," She paused and started thinking of the best way to explain this to him. She looked at Trevor, who was seated to her right on the couch. He gave her an assuring nod. "You remember when you asked me about your daddy?"

He nodded, staring at the toy mustang he had in his hand. At that point she didn't know if he was concentrating more on her or the toy in his hand.

"Do I have daddy?" He asked innocently looking up at them.

"Everyone has a daddy, Noah."

Noah shook his head in response. "Not me."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't."

Trevor sighed at his son. He leaned in the floor, picked him up, and set him on his lap.

"Noah, you have a daddy."

"Where?"

Olivia glanced at Trevor. He nodded at her, reassuring her that it'll be ok. Even though in his mind, he wasn't too sure about it himself.

"Noah," Olivia took him from Trevor's lap. "Do you know who he is?" She asked pointing to Trevor.

He nodded.

"Who is he?"

"A man." Noah said in a matter of fact type of way.

Olivia and Trevor snickered at their son's response."Yes, I'm a man," Trevor said. "Do you know what kind?"

"Superman?"

"Well, no, I'm not Superman."

"Batman?"

"No, I'm not Batman." He said chuckling.

Noah looked at him, almost as if he was reading him. "A daddy?"

Trevor nodded. "I am a daddy," He said. "Do you know whose daddy I am?"

Noah shook his head. Olivia gave Trevor one last look, then turned back to Noah.

"I'm your daddy."

Noah looked at Trevor with bright, wide eyes. He was silent for a moment, which began to lead Olivia to thinking they put too much info in his head already. Noah caught on to things pretty quickly sometimes, other times, it took him a while to process the actual situation.

"How?" He finally asked.

"Because," Trevor glanced at Olivia. He sensed that she didn't know how to explain it either. "Your mommy and me made you."

"How?"

Trevor looked at Olivia. His expression read as to say,"Your turn."

"Well," She started. "Uh, we hugged. Then we had you. That's what mommy's and daddy's do."

"Why?"

"Because we loved each other very much."

"Ok." That was all Noah's reply to her answer.

Olivia was actually a bit shocked that he caught on quickly. "So, Noah, do you have a daddy?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know who your daddy is?"

He pointed at Trevor, laughing and giggling. He didn't offer any more question or speculation towards the conversation. They both knew that he'd have more questions as to," Why didn't daddy live with us, or, why did he leave," when he got a bit older and understood the subject more than what he did.

They were grateful that one hurdle was jumped; now they face telling the squad. They suggested it wouldn't be as easy as telling a child. She predicted, especially from Fin and maybe Munch anger, confusion, betrayal and more. Hell, she never even told Elliot about them being together or Noah. Even though, she didn't really have a chance to tell Elliot because he abruptly left a few weeks before she was in labor.

She had left him text, calls, messages, e-mails, everything. He never replied to either of them. After a while, she just gave up trying. Fuck it, she thought. He wasn't answering and he's not going to.

* * *

He looked over at his partner. It was unusual for her to invite to take everyone out to dinner-and pay. It was an expensive fancy Italian restaurant. She asked them if they wanted to take their mind off the case. Amanda said she couldn't go and Olivia understood. The case hit her hard, sending her over the edge. Captain suggested that she visit her family in Atlanta for some reason. So Friday night, which is tonight, they agreed to go.

Since they arrived, she's been silent. She hasn't touched her food, except to twist the noodles in circles. Aside from the other chattering from the others, she was silent. Nick leaned over to her.

"You all right?" He asked her in a hushed whisper.

She nodded, not giving any further answer.

"You sure," He looked around the table to make sure no one was listening."You seem a little, out of it."

She set down her fork and stared at him. "I'm ok Nick; I just have a lot on my mind."

"The case?"

"You could say that."

"But I didn't. What's up with you tonight?"

"You'll find out soon enough," She picked up her wine glass, took a drink, and sighed. "Guys, I need to tell you something, important."

They all stopped their current conversations and looked at her.

"Ah, the dead has risen." Munch joked.

"Ha ha," She mocked. "Real funny. I wanted you guys here so I can talk to you about something."

"So this isn't an appreciation dinner?" Munch said.

"Shut up, John."

He held up his hands in a defensive mode.

"Eh Liv, where's Noah?"

"Home." She wasn't going to offer any more information as to who with; they'd find that out soon enough.

"With who?" Fin questioned.

She shook her head. "He has babysitters, you know that," She rubbed her eyebrow. "That's who I actually wanted to talk to about."

"Oh."

She looked at Nick, they back to everyone else. "You remember how I told you guys how I got pregnant with Noah."

Fin nodded. "You went to a sperm donor."

"Yeah, well, I sort of lied."

"What do you mean, sort of? What are you talking about Liv?" Cragen asked setting his tea on the table.

"Noah wasn't born through a sperm donor."

She had seen how they all shifted in their seats and raised an eyebrow. "So you _know _the father?"

She nodded.

"Liv, I respect you and love you like a sister, but don't take this the wrong way. Is it Elliot?" Fin questioned.

"Of course not."

"Do we have to continue to play 20 questions in order to find out?"

"You know him?" She said quietly like a little kid awaiting their punishment.

"We know him," They all thought hard. "We give up, just tell us."

She had a long pause of silence before lifting her head. "Noah's father is Trevor."

They all just stared at her, completely in shock. They sat there like frozen statues that not even a tornado can move. That's the last person that they would ever expect her to say. Fin, who seemed to be the most affected by it, stood up and frowned at her. She had never seen so much anger in his eyes before.

"This is a joke, right?"

"No, it's not."

"You- you have a child with that prick."

"I'm sorry Fin, please-"

"You fucking lied to us-me. I've known you for 13 years and you couldn't even tell me. Has 13 years meant nothing to you?"

"You have to understand-"

He shook his head. "No, I don't. I've been there for you, through everything, and you couldn't even tell me Noah's real father. You didn't trust me enough."

He gave her one last look of red anger plastered on his face before storming out of the restaurant. She stood up from the table to follow him, but Munch held her back.

"Give him time to cool off."

* * *

She stood in front of her apartment, fiddling with the keys. She just wanted to change her clothes and go to sleep. As crazy as it sounded, she wanted to see him, be near him again. Over the period he came back, she felt like their relationship was beginning to form again. But, in a weird way.

She unlocked her door and walked into the dark apartment. She flicked the light on and smiled. Trevor was lying on the floor with Noah wrapped in his arms. They were both soundly sleeping. She looked around at the mess and mountain of his toys and things. There was one book that was actually beside Noah. She figured it was the book they had fallen asleep on. She walked up to them trying not to step on any of his toys which seemed impossible at this point.

She bent down and picked up Noah from Trevor's arms. She went in his bedroom and changed his clothes. It was the hardest task she had to tackle with. She didn't want to wake him up because with his insomnia, he wouldn't go back to sleep anytime soon, and he was easily woken by movements. She managed to get him in his pull ups and PJs. She laid him down in his bed and left the room. She walked back into the living room to find Trevor picking up the stuff. She leaned in the doorway, smiling.

"Sorry about the mess." He said not turning around as he felt her presence invade the living room.

"It's ok. Looks like you guys had fun, though."

"We did," He stacked Noah's books on the bookshelf. "How'd your night go?"

"OK, I guess."

"They didn't take it well, did they?"

She shrugged. "Munch was Munch, Cragen I couldn't really read, Nick looked like he had a chip on his shoulder and Fin…he didn't take it too well."

"He's mad?"

"Fucking pissed," She walked over and began to help him put away the rest of Noah's toys. "It's my fault though; I should've told them the truth from the start. Fin's been with me through some serious shit in my life and I couldn't even tell him. He deserves to be mad."

"You've got to stop blaming yourself. None of this is your fault. You didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Yeah, if you say so."

He looked at the clock. "It's late, I should probably get going."

"No," She said quickly. He turned around and faced her. "Stay."

"Olivia, are you sure that's a good idea for us right now?"

"I don't want you to leave, please."

He looked closely into her glassy eyes, she was about to break down and cry and he knew it. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head comfortably on his chest. "I'll stay right here with you."

"All night?" She mumbled in his chest. He could hear the tears beginning to form in her voice as it began to break.

He kissed her temple. "All night."

Her phone beeping woke her up from her slumber. She opened her eyes and tried to get a hold of what was going on. She came to the conclusion that she was on the couch in the living room, with a strong arm around her. She looked up and sighed in relief. It was Trevor. He had stayed with her the whole night, just like he said.

She shifted under his arm, hearing him moan something. She finally broke loose and grabbed her phone from the table. It was 3:48 in the morning. She got up, stretched, and walked in the kitchen. She fixed herself some orange juice. She took a drink of it before she turned around and almost dropped the glass.

"You scared me, Trevor, dammit."

He rubbed his eye. "Sorry."

"Did I wake you up?"

He chuckled. "A little. You and nighttime racket are the picture-perfect pair, even back then."

She shrugged. "I guess some old habits don't die hard. Want some orange juice?" She asked opening the fridge again.

"Sure," He went over and took the glass from her hand, getting a cold stare from her. He took a drink of it and handed it back. "Thanks."

"I meant your own, not mine."

"No point in wasting a clean glass."

"Now I'm not thirsty anymore." She turned around and washed the glass out. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I miss this," He kissed her collarbone. "I miss you. The whole time I was away, I never stopped thinking about you."

"I'm confused Trevor, what is this, us?"

"Whatever you want it to be."


	11. Shocking Discoveries

She looked over at Fin. It'd been 2 months since she told them about Trevor being Noah's father. The other's seem to have gotten over it and accepted it, but not Fin. He had blatantly ignored her every chance he got. Half the time he wouldn't even look at her. If they were discussing a case, he would probably say two words to her if she got lucky.

They surpassed another day. Nick had gotten the chance to take Zara and Gil to the movies and Amanda was in Atlanta at the moment. So it was just Fin and Olivia there coincidently. Fin was trying his hardest to avoid her glances.

"Fin," She said softly. "Can we talk?"

He ignored her. He wasn't interested in talking, especially with her. He felt betrayed and hurt that she kept something like that from him. He knew it was childish to give her the cold shoulder but at this point, he could give a damn.

"Wow. When'd you suddenly go deaf?"

"I hear you," He said without looking at her. "I'm just choosing to ignore you."

She scoffed. "And you think that's the mature way to handle this?"

He just shrugged.

She squeezed the bridge of her nose. "You know what, don't talk to me. But you're going to listen whether you like it or not. Now, I don't know how many goddamn times I have to apologize for this but I'm sorry Fin, ok? I didn't realize it'd hurt you so much and make you this angry. I thought we were going to handle this like mature fucking adults but I was clearly wrong."

His eyes dart her way as he slammed his pen down on his desk, clearly upset about what she had just said. "You don't get it, do you? I'm not angry about you and Trevor together. I know I don't like the guy but that has nothing to do with you. I'm pissed because you never told me. I get it, you keep your private life private and with this job, I don't blame you. But what has 13 years of friendship meant to you?"

"It's meant a lot."

"Couldn't have fooled me. That's not something you usually hide from a friend."

"I wasn't hiding it, I just wasn't ready to tell everyone. I was afraid you'd act like this. And since Trevor's working us, I thought it'd be a conflict of interest."

"I could give a damn about conflict of interest. The point is you lied to me for four years. You could've easily told me from the start but you didn't. That's what I'm angry about."

"You and Elliot wouldn't have liked it no way, whether I told you or not."

"You damn right we wouldn't."

"So you wouldn't have cared if I was happy or not. You don't see me getting into a pissing match over you and Melinda."

"Because that's none of your business and she has nothing to do with this. She's not the one who was fucking and then got knocked up by an attorney and _then _lied about her child's father."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "_Knocked up? _Is that what you see me as...a fucking whore who just opens her legs for anyone?" She stood up and snatched her purse. "Some friend."

* * *

Trevor was in his apartment the next morning getting ready to go to the courthouse for a hearing. His thoughts were running over how hurt Olivia was last night. She basically cried herself to sleep over what Fin had said to her. He didn't realize that what he said to her had really hit her that hard. Trevor hadn't really known the squad but knew them well enough to know their actions. He wanted nothing more than to beat the living hell out of him, but knew that'd only make matters worse.

Then his mind drifted off to his current job. Through the years, he'd always thought that being an SVU detective was all about babying the victims. He's been there for two months and it was hell. He learned that even as an A.D.A, the victims still cling. Mainly the cases involving children. By the end of the day, he had always thought about Noah and he knew she did too. He couldn't wait until Barba came back so he could leave SVU in his tracks.

When he did leave, he thought about going into Stockbroking since he'd already taken and passed a class in business when he was in college. He also thought about opening his independent law firm. He had the money and necessities, but not the time. He'd planned on waiting until Noah was a bit older and in school.

He was so in depth in his thoughts, he failed to see the small child standing in his doorway. All he had was a brown envelope in his hands.

"Can I help you little guy?" He asked looking down at the small child. He looked a little scared, that's for sure. He didn't even respond to Trevor's question.

Trevor knelt down to eye level with him. "What's your name?"

"Madden." He quietly said.

"How old are you Madden?"

He held up 5 fingers, not making an effort to talk.

"Do you know where your mom is?"

Madden just shook his head.

"Can I see what's in your hand?" He asked gently. Madden looked at the envelope and slowly handed it to Trevor. He gave Madden a small smile and opened the package. It was a couple pages of paper stapled together. His eyes skimmed through it until it glued on one particular sentence. He frantically glanced once more at Madden, and then back to the page.

"I, Kimberly Ludlow, give away all parental rights and hereby grant sole custody of Madden Bentley Langan to his biological father, Trevor James Langan." He slowly read aloud.

The room began to spin around him as he read the one particular sentence. He stared at Madden and now he sees it. He had Kim's big brown eyes. He also had a mixture of his brown hair and her blonde.

"Uh, Madden, come inside," Trevor guided him in his apartment and closed the door. "You can sit there," He said pointing to the couch. Madden hesitated, but then complied and climbed on the couch.

"Do you like to color?"

He nodded slightly. Trevor went to his bookshelf and got out one of Noah's coloring books on days that he's there. He got a box of markers and crayons and handed them to Madden.

"I'll be right in the other room if you need me, ok?"

Madden just stared at the book in front of him, not responding to Trevor.

He took one lasting look at Madden before going in his bedroom. He took out his phone and dialed Olivia's number. It rang two times before he heard her voice.

"Liv, I know this isn't a good time but...I'm at my apartment. I know I'm supposed to be there but I need you to get here. No I'm not hurt," He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "No one's hurt Olivia. Yes I'm sure, what, Noah's not even here. I'm pretty sure he's ok too Liv; I just need you to get here. Yeah, thanks."

He went and sat beside Madden. "That's a nice picture, Madden. You're really talented."

Madden looked up at Trevor and then went back to coloring.

"What do you like to color?"

"Racecars." He answered quietly.

Trevor smiled a little. He reminded him so much of Noah, only a bit older. He just couldn't believe he got her pregnant. What he couldn't believe more was that she would just drop him off like this. He didn't even know she knew his address.

His apartment door opened. "Is there some reason that…" She stopped her next words and stared at Madden. Trevor chuckled nervously.

"Hey Liv. Uh, this is Madden." Trevor tensely introduced.

Madden looked up from the book at Olivia. He stared at her for a moment before shyly turning back to his book.

Olivia grabbed Trevor by his shirt and dragged him into the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" He asked smoothing the wrinkled hand spot she made in his shirt.

"Who's that?"

"Before you start asking questions, let me explain. I know you're pissed about me calling you from work and we can argue about that later but we've got bigger problems," He took a deep breath trying to compose himself. "Ok, his name's Madden and I found him standing in my doorway. I called you because I didn't know what to do."

"I still don't follow."

He pulled out the papers Madden handed him earlier and gave them to Olivia. She took it and began flipping through it.

"It's a removal of parental rights," she said quietly. "I, Kimberly Ludlow, give away all parental rights and hereby grant sole custody of Madden Bentley Langan to his biological father," She looked up at Trevor. "You?"

He rubbed his face and nodded. She was speechless for about 5 minutes, shock taking her body over. She kept reading over that same sentence as the words all jumbled together.

"He's-he's your son." She uttered when she was finally able to form words.

He nodded again. "He's 5."

"Who's this Kimberly?"

"She's some woman I dated about 6 years ago. It didn't last at all. I swear I didn't know she was pregnant. After we broke up, I lost contact."

"Mmm," She looked over the paper again. "I just can't believe it…you have another son…Noah has an older brother," She ran her fingers through her hair. "Ugh, this is not good; this is not good at all." She grilled through her teeth.

"I screwed up big time,""She shot him a deathlike glare. "But I can fix this."

"And how in God's name are you going to do that, huh? This isn't something you can fix like a broken TV. You have another son Trevor. He's here, in the flesh, in your living room. You can't fucking fix that?"

"I know, I know."

She took a deep breath. "Where's he going to stay?"

"He can stay with me."

She leaned against the counter completely frustrated. "How are we going to make this work? We just can't keep him here, what about Noah? We can't live two separate lives, one for Noah and another for Madden."

"How about this: I can stay here with Madden at night and during the day he can, let's see…what about school. He's 5 isn't that old enough?"

"It's the middle of June so I doubt schools even in session. It says that he turned 5 two months ago and it doesn't say anything about being enrolled in any school. We can get him into a daycare for the time being. We just need his birth certificate and medical records."

"All right."

She peeked into the living room. He was taking the tops off the markers and rearranging the colors. "He doesn't have anything with him. What'd she do, throw him away like a dirty napkin?"

"Knowing her, she probably would. She didn't leave any address or contact info," He rubbed his temple. "I have a hearing in like 30 minutes," He looked at his watch. "Well, 20 now. What the hell am I going to do? I can't just cancel."

She looked around the kitchen for the best solution. "All right, how about this. I'll call out of work; you go to your hearing. Make sure you pick up Noah from daycare on your way home, too."

"What about Madden?"

"I'll stay with him. Take him to the store, get his records, and get him something to eat. I take it he's going to be here from now on so…"

"I couldn't ask you to do that. This isn't your mess."

"Don't worry about it. You go to your hearing, clear your head for a while. I'll take care of Madden."

He gave her a kiss. "Thank you so much."

* * *

Olivia stared at Madden as he pushed the pasta around on his plate, making some sort of design with them. She figured if Noah and Madden were anything alike, she'd have a difficult time getting either of them to eat. Noah was a very challenging child when it came to food and she was hoping Madden isn't the same. She had taken him to the mall for some new clothes and other things. He'd barely spoken two words to her. He'd been really quiet since they left Trevor's apartment and she was starting to think he was afraid.

"Olivia," Madden said not looking up from his pasta. "Does mom love me?"

She raised her eyebrow a little at hearing him actually say something to her. "I'm sure she loves you very much," She looked closely into his brown eyes. She noticed a faint scar underneath his left eye. It looked vivid enough to be at least a couple months old. She also noticed the small silver crucifix necklace around his neck. "Did your mom get that for you?" She asked pointing to it.

He shook his head.

"No? Then who did?"

"A angel." He said quietly holding his head down.

"An angel?"

He nodded. "She was pretty," He looked up at her again. "She pretty like you. She said it will protect me."

"Protect you from what?"

"I not allowed to tell." He put a pasta noodle in his mouth.

"Why aren't you allowed to tell Madden?"

He held his head down again. She seen his brown eyes started tearing up.

She felt her detective and maternal instincts kick in at the same time. But her maternal overwhelmed her. "You know what, let's make one more stop and then we can go back to your Dad's apartment, how's that sound?" She suggested standing up. He hopped from the chair and grabbed onto her hand willingly.

They walked until they reached the social service office. She walked up to the desk where a grubby mean looking man was and she instantly wanted to regurgitate what little she had eaten this morning. She felt Madden tighten his grip on her hand when he looked at the man.

"Um, excuse me."She said politely trying to take his attention away from whatever he was looking at on the computer screen. He ignored her.

"Uh, hello?" She said a bit more irritated. He laughed out loud at whatever it was he was looking at.

"Sir!" She said a little louder than she intended.

His eyes met hers. "What? Can't you see I'm busy chatting?" He blew a bubble with his gum and popped it. "Got a hot date later once I leave this dump."

"And I'd love to hear all about your lovely date and that lucky woman later but I'm standing here for something, obviously."

"I don't like your attitude."

"And I don't like the fact that I've been standing here for 5 minutes and you've still made no effort to get off your ass."

He grumbled something she couldn't make out before standing up. He put on the fakest smile and looked at her. "How may I help you?"

"Aren't you a catch," She mumbled. "I need Madden Langan's records."

"Sorry, no can do."

"And why is that?"

"I don't know. Ask the law."

She pulled out her badge. "This law?" She asked getting fed up with his attitude. She knew it was wrong to abuse her power but hey, what more could she do? She saw his eyes scan the badge for authenticity. He turned around and pulled out a file cabinet. He licked his fingers and began to go through them.

"Olivia, I want candy." He said on his tippy toes reaching for the small bowl of mint candy. She saw the file keepers eyes glance at Madden.

"I'll give you some candy later," She eyed down the file keeper. "You don't know where it's been."

He grumbled something else before pulling out the file. "Here, Madden Langan's file," He handed it to her. "Have a good day." He expressed with sarcasm.

"Thanks for all your help." She mumbled under her breath. She guided Madden out of the office and looked up at the sky. By the looks of it, she guessed it was approaching late afternoon, maybe 7. She figured Madden was getting tired because she felt his feet dragging against the pavement. She looked down at him and smiled. He was barely keeping his eyes open at this point. She sighed and stopped. She picked him up and set him on her hip and picked up her bags with the other hand.

By the time she got to Trevor's apartment, he was fast asleep on her shoulder. She unlocked the door and walked inside. Trevor was sitting on the couch with a stack full of papers in front of him. His jacket was sprawled beside him and his tie was undone around his neck.

"Hey." She breathed out in exhaustion.

"Hey," He saw her struggling to keep Madden up so he got up and took Madden off of her shoulder.

"Yeah," Trevor went in the back room and laid Madden down. He came back out. "He's asleep. You get Madden's records?"

She set the papers on the table. "Can't we go over them tomorrow? It's Saturday night, we have the rest of the weekend off. I'm just tired."

"We can talk tomorrow then," He said sitting back down on the couch. She laid on the couch and set her head on his leg. "We're going to have to explain this to Noah in the morning too, aren't we?" He asked running his fingers through her smooth hair.

"Well, it's going to be hard for him not to notice Madden so yeah, I guess we do."

He sighed and kissed her temple. "We just conquered the battle, but we haven't even began the war."


End file.
